


Chambre secrète

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis ce sensuel photo-shoot qu'ils ont fait ensemble, Yoshiki fuit Sakurai. Des sentiments forts unissent les deux hommes et si le brun semble déjà les assumer, le batteur et leader de X Japan préfère les ignorer. Sakurai va devoir se montrer astucieux et audacieux pour conquérir l'indomptable pianiste qui refuse de voir plus que de l'amitié entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakurai Atsushi était arrivé seul au _Bloody Rose_ mais Yoshiki savait qu’il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Le brun n’était pas le genre d’homme à finir la nuit de cette manière et puis il n’y avait qu’à voir tous les regards qui s’étaient posés sur lui. Le blond l’avait lui-même immédiatement remarqué. Il l’avait vu passer la porte du bar et aller saluer ce qui semblait être des connaissances. Yoshiki l’avait regardé du coin de l’œil avant de reporter son attention sur son verre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre, il ne voulait pas que l’autre s’imagine des choses. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pianiste. Que pourrait-il bien s’imaginer ? Il n’y avait rien à imaginer. Yoshiki tenta de se concentrer sur ce que sa compagne d’un soir lui racontait mais il sentait le regard brûlant du chanteur brun posé sur lui. Atsushi le regardait. Il le savait, il le sentait mais Yoshiki n’osait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de cet homme. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de voir quel genre de femme était pendue à son cou ou à toute autre partie de son anatomie… Yoshiki eut malgré lui un frisson de dégout qui le ramena à la réalité au moment où la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Le blond la suivit des yeux tout en la détaillant et en se demandant pourquoi il n’en profitait pas pour se sauver. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L’idée était tentante et puis ça ne serait pas la première fois qu’il se comporterait aussi mal avec une femme. Yoshiki porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en s’appuyant contre le comptoir. Il sentit alors une présence à côté de lui. Au début, il n’y prêta pas attention. C’était sans doute un client quelconque mais lorsqu’il entendit le son de sa voix, son cœur rata un battement. L’homme commanda deux verres, un pour lui, un autre pour Yoshiki qui lui adressa un regard surpris. Il rencontra alors le sourire amusé d’Atsushi qui le dévisageait d’une manière qui le mit mal à l’aise.

\- Déjà lassé de ta nouvelle conquête ? Demanda Yoshiki en portant à ses lèvres le verre qu’il lui avait commandé.

\- Quelle nouvelle conquête ? Se contenta de répondre le brun.

Yoshiki esquissa un sourire avant de vider d’un trait son verre et de se lever. Il était temps pour lui de partir et l’arrivée de cet homme au comptoir l’avait finalement décidé. Le brun ne le suivit pas des yeux mais un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 

Il faisait froid dehors. Il ne neigeait pas encore mais Yoshiki ne serait pas surpris si demain matin il découvrait la rue recouverte d’un manteau blanc. Le blond fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner de l’entrée du bar et commença à fermer son manteau. Il avait un peu trop bu cette nuit, du moins le dernier verre avait sans doute été de trop mais le froid lui faisait du bien et après une petite marche, il aurait complètement dégrisé. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du batteur avant qu’il n’y glisse une cigarette. Il chercha son briquet mais il l’avait sans doute laissé sur le comptoir. Tant pis, il n’allait quand même pas faire demi-tour et prendre le risque de tomber sur cette fille qui devait sans doute être furieuse d’avoir été plantée là. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quel sale type il pouvait être parfois ! Yoshiki s’apprêtait à retirer sa cigarette de ses lèvres lorsqu’une main lui tendit un briquet allumé. C’était lui. L’estomac du musicien se noua douloureusement alors qu’il allumait sa cigarette sans rien dire. Il ne le regarda pas. Il n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c’était lui. Il reconnaissait ses doigts aux ongles peints en noir mais aussi sa main… Il devinait également le sourire énigmatique qui devait être dessiné sur son visage.

\- Tu t’en vas déjà ? Demanda le brun en s’allumant une cigarette.

\- Et toi ? Rétorqua le blond en expirant bruyamment.  

\- Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant pour moi là-bas.

\- Pour moi non plus.

Ils se turent. Yoshiki commençait à sentir le froid lui mordre le visage. Il était déjà en train de dessouler.

\- Bon il est tard, bonne nuit, déclara le blond.

\- Tu rentres à pied ?

Yoshiki s’arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

\- Non, je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Ça, ça m’étonnerait, rétorqua Atsushi en retenant un léger rire.

Yoshiki se retourna vers lui et l’interrogea du regard. Le brun lui montra un portefeuille noir que le batteur reconnut aussitôt, c’était le sien. Le blond déglutit avec difficulté alors qu’un large sourire fendait le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- C’est pour te le rendre que je suis sorti, déclara le chanteur. Tu l’as fait tomber en partant.

\- Merci, balbutia le batteur en tendant la main vers lui pour le récupérer.

Le brun fit mine de le lui rendre avant de se raviser en déclarant :

\- Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer immédiatement moi, enfin pas tout seul.

Yoshiki arqua un sourcil tout en l’interrogeant du regard et Atsushi continua tout en souriant largement :

\- Viens donc prendre un dernier verre avec moi.

\- Je suis fatigué, soupira Yoshiki.

Le chanteur parut contrarié mais cela ne dura qu’un instant car ses lèvres s’étirèrent à nouveau lorsqu’il lui dit :

\- Je n’habite pas très loin, viens donc prendre un verre chez moi. Je n’ai pas envie de boire seul.

Atsushi lui tourna le dos tout en rangeant le portefeuille dans la poche de son manteau et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Yoshiki le regarda quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Tu me le rendras plus tard, faut que je rentre me coucher. Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Le brun s’arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de sortir un objet de sa poche en déclarant :

\- Et comment comptes-tu rentrer chez toi si c’est moi qui ai les clés de ton appartement ?

Le visage de Yoshiki se décomposa de stupeur. Il voulait bien croire qu’il ait oublié son briquet et perdu son portefeuille mais là c’était un peu trop ! Ce type lui avait carrément fait les poches ! Il n’y avait pas d’autres explications.

\- Tu viens ? Fit le chanteur d’un air amusé.

Yoshiki retint un juron et le suivit à contrecœur. Voilà pourquoi il ne l’aimait pas. Atsushi Sakurai était tel qu’il se le figurait. Un type sans gêne, égoïste, gamin et irritant.

 

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que le chanteur ne s’arrête devant un vieil immeuble.

\- C’est ici, dit-il avant d’entrer.

Le pianiste le suivit sans rien dire. Ils montèrent quatre étages dans la pénombre avant que le brun ne lui désigne une porte au fond d’un couloir. Yoshiki le suivit à l’intérieur tout en poussant un profond soupir. Mais à quoi jouait ce type ? N’avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de l’ennuyer ? Surtout à cette heure-ci ? Ne pouvait-il pas retourner draguer une minette dans un bar sordide ?

Atsushi n’alluma pas la lumière et Yoshiki resta près de la porte que son hôte avait refermé à clé derrière lui. Il l’écouta s’affairer dans l’obscurité, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien faire et pourquoi il ne pressait tout simplement pas un interrupteur. Petit à petit la pièce s’éclaira et Yoshiki comprit qu’il était en train d’allumer des bougies. La pièce commença à se réchauffer, signe que le chanteur avait allumé le chauffage. Yoshiki retira son manteau mais resta près de la porte et observa l’appartement qui se dévoilait petit à petit. Il s’agissait d’un petit studio à peine meublé. Près de la porte, sur la gauche se trouvait l’espace cuisine. Un peu plus loin, Yoshiki remarqua une porte qui devait sans doute donner sur la salle de bain. Il y avait une fenêtre dans le fond de la pièce et un matelas jeté à même le sol. Pour tout meuble, il y avait une petite table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux coupes vides. Sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce Yoshiki distingua des cassettes, des magazines et quelques feuilles volantes. Le reste devait sans doute s’entasser derrière la porte coulissante de l’armoire murale.

Atsushi s’était assis sur le matelas et fumait tout en l’observant. Yoshiki le fixa à son tour bien qu’il devait avouer avoir du mal à soutenir son regard. Atsushi Sakurai le mettait mal à l’aise tout comme cet appartement qui lui inspirait un étrange sentiment. D’ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cet homme vivait réellement ici. Buck Tick était un groupe qui marchait bien et même si les loyers à Tokyo étaient élevés, Atsushi devait sans doute pouvoir s’offrir mieux que ça. Non, cet endroit n’avait pas l’air d’être un lieu d’habitation, ce studio ressemblait plutôt à une garçonnière.

Yoshiki se déchaussa et finit par s’approcher prudemment sous le regard amusé de son hôte qui se pencha vers la petite table pour les servir. Il lui tendit une coupe que Yoshiki prit avec hésitation. Il n’avait pas envie de boire du vin rouge mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Atsushi avait dit vouloir de la compagnie pour boire cette nuit et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas partir sans au moins finir son verre.

\- Tu ne t’assoies pas ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ?

Yoshiki ne répondit pas et s’assit au bord du matelas, le plus loin possible du brun qui posa son paquet de cigarette ainsi qu’un cendrier entre eux. Atsushi se retourna alors vers lui et le détailla attentivement ce qui mit le blond un peu plus mal à l’aise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’aimes pas ? Demanda finalement le brun.

\- Pardon ? Fit le blond décontenancé par cette question.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas ?

\- Mais on ne se connait pas.

Pour toute réponse, Atsushi attrapa un magazine qui trainait sur le sol et le lui montra. Yoshiki esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Lui et Atsushi faisaient la couverture du dit magazine.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Rétorqua Yoshiki. On a fait un shooting ensemble, on a partagé quelques scènes et on s’est croisé dans des studios mais c’est tout. On n’est pas amis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’on ne se connait pas.

\- On pourrait apprendre à se connaitre.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour pouvoir devenir des amis.

\- Mais je n’ai pas envie d’être ami avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais… parce qu’on ne se connait pas assez…

Yoshiki se tut. Atsushi esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Il était en train de se moquer de lui et bien sûr Yoshiki n’avait pas marché mais couru.

\- Tu me plais Yoshiki et j’aimerais beaucoup te connaitre.

Le blond le regarda d’un drôle d’air. Il n’était pas certain de savoir comment prendre sa déclaration. D’ailleurs, il n’aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont ce type le regardait. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser au creux de l’oreille :

\- Je suis certain que tu es en train de t’imaginer que je te fais des propositions indécentes.

Malgré lui, Yoshiki s’empourpra et reporta son attention sur sa coupe qu’il vida d’un trait. Ce type était complètement dérangé et le batteur commençait à se dire qu’il n’aurait jamais dû le suivre jusqu’ici. Atsushi remplit à nouveau son verre et Yoshiki grimaça avant de déclarer :

\- C’est le dernier et après je m’en vais.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je te l’ai dis, je suis fatigué et j’aimerais rentrer dormir.

\- Mais tu peux dormir ici, c’est très confortable, rétorqua le brun en tapotant sur le matelas. On peut rester là tout les deux à faire connaissances jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes.

\- Bon ok, fit Yoshiki en reposant sa coupe sur le sol. Je crois que je vais y aller. C’était sympa de te connaitre… disons un peu plus. Mais je crois que je vais rentrer.

Le blond se leva lentement. Atsushi ne bougea pas. Il ne le regarda même pas se diriger vers la porte. Il se contenta de boire tout en souriant. Yoshiki n’irait de toute façon pas bien loin. Le batteur pressa la poignée de la porte et se souvint alors que le brun l’avait refermé à clé. Le blond se retourna et le fixa avec colère. Ce petit jeu ne l’amusait plus du tout. Il ne savait pas où ce type voulait en venir, mais il avait intérêt à le laisser partir.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

\- Non ! S’exclama furieusement Yoshiki. Je veux rentrer chez moi alors ouvre cette putain de porte Sakurai !

\- Ou sinon ? Se moqua le brun.

Yoshiki marcha furieusement vers lui et Atsushi se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte Sakurai, répéta Yoshiki.

Pour toute réponse, le brun encadra son visage avec ses mains et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Stupéfait, Yoshiki n’eut aucune réaction. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à sentir sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche, et elle avait le goût du vin et du tabac. Le blond trouva cette sensation très agréable avant de prendre toute la mesure de la situation. Il repoussa le brun et recula d’un pas, son pied heurta alors la table et Yoshiki perdit l’équilibre. Alors qu’il était sur le point de s’écrouler sur la table basse, Atsushi le rattrapa et l’attira vivement contre lui. Yoshiki resta plusieurs secondes dans ses bras, le cœur battant, sans comprendre ce qu’il venait vraiment de se passer.

\- Je savais bien moi que tu finirais par me tomber dans les bras mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile, murmura le chanteur.

Yoshiki se crispa avant de se détacher vivement de lui, prenant cette fois garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose.

\- Non mais t’es complètement malade ! S’exclama le pianiste.

Le brun ne répondit pas et fit simplement un pas vers lui. Yoshiki recula d’un pas et déclara :

\- Ok, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ce n’est vraiment pas drôle.

Atsushi ne répondit pas. Yoshiki continua de reculer jusqu’à heurter la porte d’entrée. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et s’appuya contre la porte. Le blond était pris au piège. Son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac lui faisait mal et l’idée étrange qu’Atsushi embrassait divinement bien lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Est-ce que je te fais peur Yoshiki ?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais la réponse était oui bien qu’il soit en train de se demander pourquoi il ne lui cassait tout simplement pas la figure. Après tout, il était batteur et malgré sa frêle apparence, il était persuadé d’être capable de le mettre KO rien qu’avec un seul coup de poing. Pourtant le blond se sentait incapable de le frapper. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour la simple raison qu’il…

Il sentit à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut très doux et Yoshiki frissonna en sentant la main droite du chanteur se poser sur sa taille avant de se crisper sur sa chemise. Atsushi écarta ses lèvres des siennes et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou pour en respirer son odeur. Yoshiki ne le repoussa pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et savoura cette douce chaleur qui se pressait contre lui. Il devait avouer que c’était très agréable même si cette pensée l’effrayait un peu.

\- Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi tu m’évitais et me fuyais de cette manière, murmura le brun. Il n’y avait que deux raisons possibles et j’ai finalement compris lors de notre séance photo. Je te plais Yoshiki.

Les lèvres du brun frôlèrent le lobe droit du pianiste qui retint un léger soupir.

\- Et tu as de la chance car tu me plais aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau du blond et son souffle chatouilla sa joue avant de s’arrêter au dessus de ses lèvres. Il ne l’embrassa pas. Il attendit. Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tout ça était complètement surréaliste !

\- Je ne peux pas, bafouilla Yoshiki.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non… C’est trop…

\- Bizarre ?

\- Tordu.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui s’éloigna de lui. Yoshiki s’autorisa enfin à respirer bien qu’il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Atsushi lui tournait déjà le dos et le blond craignait de l’avoir froissé. Contre toute attente, la main du chanteur vint chercher la sienne et il le guida vers le matelas qu’ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Yoshiki le suivit docilement. Atsushi ramassa sa coupe de vin, la lui tendit puis s’assit sur le matelas. Le blond l’imita sans oser le regarder. Il sentit alors la main du chanteur remettre l’une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille. Il voulait voir son visage et Yoshiki esquissa un faible sourire. C’était la soirée la plus tordue de sa vie. Il était là, enfermé dans un studio avec le chanteur de Buck Tick qui lui faisait des avances ! S’il ne connaissait pas sa réputation de tombeur, Yoshiki aurait pu le croire sincère mais Atsushi était un séducteur et le blond n’était pas certain de savoir à quel jeu il jouait avec lui. Mais une chose était sûre pour le pianiste, Atsushi ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- Ok, commença Yoshiki après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Tu as dit que tu voulais qu’on fasse vraiment connaissance alors faisons connaissance mais je te préviens, quand la bouteille sera terminée, je m’en irais. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Mais avant, je veux les clés de mon appartement et mon portefeuille.

\- Seulement si tu m’embrasses.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !

\- Je ne te demande pas une fellation, juste un baiser.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Yoshiki porta ses mains à son visage. Cet homme allait le rendre fou. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière avec lui ?

\- Bon ok, soupira le blond. Juste un baiser.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais le léger sourire qui était imprimé sur ses lèvres le fit à sa place. Yoshiki prit une profonde inspiration et s’approcha lentement du chanteur. Ses lèvres tremblaient et son cœur semblait sur le point d’exploser lorsqu’il rapprocha son visage du sien. Yoshiki pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes et alors qu’il s’éloignait de lui, Atsushi lui dit d’un ton moqueur :

\- C’n’est pas un baiser ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Voilà ce que j’appelle un baiser.

Sur ces mots, il encadra le visage du blond avec ses mains et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

\- Non mais t’es malade ! S’exclama Yoshiki en le repoussant avant de s’essuyer la bouche.

\- Tu n’as pas aimé ?

\- Mais c’n’est pas la question !

\- Donc tu as aimé.

\- Je…je…

Un nuage de colère assombrit le visage du batteur. Atsushi était encore en train de se moquer de lui.

\- Mes clés, ordonna froidement le blond en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Tu ne m’as pas embrassé, c’est moi qui l’ai fait. Alors ça ne compte pas.

Yoshiki écarquilla d’abord les yeux de surprise avant qu’une grimace de colère ne déforme son beau visage.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Hurla-t-il en saisissant le haut du t-shirt d’Atsushi.

\- Évidemment, répondit calmement le brun. Et puis tu es tellement beau quand tu te mets en colère.

Stupéfait, Yoshiki relâcha son étreinte mais ne s’éloigna pas pour autant. Atsushi remit l’une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda le blond lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

\- Parce que tu me plais.

\- Mais je suis un mec.

\- Vraiment ? Fit le brun en prenant une mine faussement surprise.

\- Continue de te foutre de moi et tu vas finir par t’en prendre une, grogna Yoshiki.

\- Mais je n’attends que ça, murmura le chanteur en ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise.

\- Hey ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ! S’exclama Yoshiki en repoussant ses mains.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Vouloir quoi ? Rétorqua le blond en s’éloignant de lui.

Pour toute réponse Atsushi s’approcha à nouveau de lui. Yoshiki recula un peu plus sur le matelas et se retrouva bientôt pris au piège contre le mur.

\- Être avec moi ? murmura le brun en frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Je ne suis pas déjà avec toi là ?

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard d’Atsushi et Yoshiki regretta immédiatement sa dernière réplique. D’ailleurs le pianiste avait l’impression d’être une petite souris entre les griffes d’un chat prêt à le dévorer tout cru.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui ne veut pas, je trouve que tu ne te défends pas beaucoup, déclara le brun en s’installant sur les cuisses du blond.

\- Me défendre contre quoi ?

Yoshiki retint un juron en voyant un large sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit un second bouton.

\- Bon c’était très drôle, commença Yoshiki en lui attrapant les mains, mais là tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Et de quoi as-tu peur exactement, Yoshiki ?

Le batteur fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

\- S’il te plait, arrête de t’amuser comme ça avec moi, ça ne me fait plus rire. Sakurai…

\- Tu veux que je sois sérieux ?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de déconner sinon ça va mal finir.

\- Et moi je veux que tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

Yoshiki se troubla. Ce n’était pas tant la proximité que ce qu’il vit dans son regard qui le déstabilisa. Après un long silence, le blond acquiesça et déclara :

\- Je resterais toute la nuit à la condition que tu arrêtes de me sauter dessus.

Le brun le fixa un instant avant de s’écarter. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin, les servit puis tendit une coupe à Yoshiki qui la porta à ses lèvres tout en le surveillant du coin de l’œil. Atsushi semblait s’être calmé et Yoshiki ne savait pas s’il était soulagé ou déçu. Finalement, il laissa ses réflexions de côté et fit ce que le brun attendait de lui depuis le début. Ils commencèrent leur première vraie conversation et firent connaissance comme si c’était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient. Ils parlèrent et burent toute la nuit avant de s’endormir aux premières lueurs du jour.

 

Lorsqu’Atsushi ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans son petit studio. Yoshiki n’était nulle part. Il avait apparemment récupéré ses clés et son portefeuille. Malgré lui, le brun poussa un faible soupir alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de tristesse et qu’un sourire désabusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers l’une des bouteilles de vin qu’ils avaient ouvertes la veille et se servit un verre. Il s’apprêtait à le porter à ses lèvres lorsqu’une voix s’écria :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !

Avant même qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il était en train de lui arriver, Yoshiki surgit de derrière la porte d’entrée, effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et après avoir posé un sac sur la table basse, lui prit son verre des mains.

\- Non mais t’es encore plus taré que ce que je pensais Sakurai ! Boire à cette heure de la journée, surtout après la nuit qu’on vient de passer ! Mon dieu, rien que d’y penser j’en ai la gerbe. Je ne pensais pas tomber un jour sur pire que Pata ou hide. Vraiment !

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard sévère Yoshiki alla vider la bouteille dans l’évier avant de revenir chercher son sac de course sous le regard déconcerté du chanteur qui n’osa rien dire.

\- Ce qu’il te faut, c’est un bon café, déclara le blond en faisant bouillir de l’eau. Non mais c’n’est pas vrai ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu vis vraiment ici ! Y’a vraiment rien dans ces foutus placard. Tu n’as même pas de réfrigérateur ! Mais comment tu fais pour vivre ici ?

Atsushi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder s’agiter dans son coin cuisine tout en l’observant comme s’il s’agissait d’une bête curieuse. Lentement, le brun se leva et marcha silencieusement vers lui. Alors qu’il n’était qu’à deux pas de Yoshiki et qu’il était prêt à l’étreindre, le blond se retourna et lui tendit une tasse brûlante de café en déclarant :

\- Avale-moi ça. Tu verras, ça va te remettre un peu les idées en place.

Atsushi s’apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais le large sourire franc de Yoshiki l’en dissuada. Il se contenta de prendre la tasse qu’il lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres alors que le batteur en faisait autant.

\- Je ne sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim, déclara le blond en reposa sa tasse sur le petit plan de travail. Mais qu’est-ce que tu manges ? Il n’y a rien dans tes placards ! Rien à par du vin… J’ai été obligé d’aller faire des courses. Moi après une nuit de soulerie, je meurs de faim et si tu me réponds que toi tu bois, tu t’en prends une.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Yoshiki qui semblait très différent de la veille.

\- Tu sais, reprit le blond en commençant à leur cuisiner quelque chose, t’es vraiment un drôle de type quand tu es ivre. J’en ai connu des mecs qui faisaient des trucs bizarres lorsqu’ils avaient un coup de trop mais toi, tu as sans doute décroché la palme la nuit dernière !

Yoshiki retint un petit rire alors que le brun continuait de le fixer sans rien dire. Yoshiki pensait qu’il était ivre la nuit dernière et que tout ce qu’il s’était passé n’était qu’un simple malentendu. Atsushi hésita. Il mourait d’envie de le détromper et en même temps il avait peur de le faire fuir. Finalement, il préféra garder le silence et continua de boire son café tout en observant cette étrange créature blonde qui préparait leur repas. Yoshiki n’était décidément pas un homme comme les autres. Il était distant et difficile à approcher mais lorsqu’on parvenait à franchir ses barrières, on découvrait un homme chaleureux et drôle.

\- Tiens, déclara le blond en lui tendant une assiette. Mange, t’en as besoin.

Atsushi arqua un sourcil tout en prenant l’assiette et Yoshiki ajouta :

\- T’es pas bien épais.

\- Tu ne l’es pas non plus.

\- Oui mais moi je sais que je mange. Toi, c’n’est pas sûr.

Ils allèrent s’assoir autour de la petite table basse et mangèrent en silence. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, juste des nouilles instantanées agrémentées de légume frais mais Atsushi trouva ça délicieux. Il fallait dire qu’il ne mangeait pas souvent et comme l’avait très bien compris Yoshiki, il se nourrissait principalement de vin.

\- Ton groupe marche bien, tu dois plutôt bien gagner ta vie alors pourquoi tu vis dans cet appartement miteux ? Demanda le batteur au bout d’un moment.

\- Je ne vis pas vraiment ici.

\- Comment ça ? S’étonna le blond en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je viens ici quand j’ai envie de rester seul.

\- C’est ta garçonnière ? Se moqua le pianiste.

\- Pas vraiment. Je n’emmène jamais personne ici. Tu es le premier.

\- D’un autre côté, ce n’est pas tellement l’endroit idéal pour emballer une fille.

\- Tu es bien resté toi, rétorqua le brun en continuant d’engloutir son repas.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, crétin ! Grogna Yoshiki en lui balançant sur la tête une serviette en papier roulée en boule. Et si tu me parles de mes cheveux, commence par regarder les tiens.

Atsushi ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Yoshiki était tellement mignon lorsqu’il se mettait en colère. D’ailleurs le blond ne resta pas fâché longtemps et finit par répondre timidement à son sourire. Atsushi était un type bizarre mais Yoshiki commençait à bien l’aimer, du moins c’était ce qu’il préférait se dire… Sinon comment expliquer les palpitations qu’il sentait chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur cet énigmatique chanteur ?

 

Les deux hommes passèrent une partie de la journée ensemble, enfermé dans ce studio miteux. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout, de rien, de la vie et surtout de la musique. Vers 15h, Atsushi accepta à contrecœur de rendre au batteur sa liberté. Il le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte et alors que Yoshiki s’apprêtait à s’en aller, il lui attrapa le bras en lui demandant :

\- Tu reviendras ?

Yoshiki l’interrogea du regard et vit une étrange lueur briller dans le regard du brun. Le blond hésita puis finit par lui dire en souriant légèrement :

\- Si tu veux et je te promets aussi de ne plus t’ignorer si tu promets de ne plus me séquestrer.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui glissant le double de ses clés.

Surpris, Yoshiki fixa un instant la clé avant de le dévisager.

Atsushi se pencha alors vers lui et pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de refermer la porte de son studio sur Yoshiki qui était resté pétrifié de surprise.  


	2. Chapter 2

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de Yoshiki lorsqu’Atsushi s’accouda au comptoir pour commander deux bières, une pour lui l’autre pour le batteur qui porta immédiatement sa pression à ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers le brun qui le fixait avec insistance.

\- Sakurai, soupira Yoshiki. Comment savais-tu que je me trouvais là ?

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- C’est donc le hasard qui nous fait nous rencontrer ce soir.

\- Peut-être ou alors je t’ai tout simplement suivi lorsque tu as quitté tes collègues.

Yoshiki faillit s’étrangler avec sa bière et son voisin retint un petit rire. Le batteur lui adressa un regard mi inquiet mi surpris avant de lui demander :

\- Tu te fiches de moi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?

\- Pardon ? S’étonna Yoshiki.

\- Tu m’avais promis de revenir me voir mais tu n’es pas revenu.

Yoshiki resta figé de surprise quelques secondes avant de lui demander tout en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Quel jour sommes-nous Sakurai ?

\- Mercredi soir.

\- Et quand nous sommes nous vus pour la dernière fois ?

\- Dimanche après-midi, quand tu m’ais brisé le cœur en me quittant, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de tristesse.

Yoshiki l’observa longuement sans rien dire. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui et de ce qu’il lui racontait. Plaisantait-il ou bien était-il sérieux ? C’était difficile à dire. Atsushi était un homme étrange et complexe dont il ne parvenait pas à percer les pensées. Cependant, le blond devait avouer qu’il le fascinait également.

\- Trois jours, reprit Yoshiki. Ne me dis pas que ça a été trop long pour toi !

\- Ce fut une éternité de souffrance pour moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille après s’être penché vers lui.

Yoshiki fut parcouru d’un étrange frisson lorsqu’il sentit le souffle du chanteur contre son oreille. Son cœur se mit également à battre bien plus vite alors qu’un poids commençait à peser au creux de ses entrailles. C’était chaque fois la même sensation lorsque cet homme se tenait tout près de lui. Atsushi posa une main sur le bras de Yoshiki qui sursauta, sortant ainsi brutalement de ses pensées. Le chanteur fixait ses ongles peints en noir et un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien diner avec moi ? Demanda presque timidement le brun.

\- Je n’ai pas encore mangé, répondit Yoshiki.

\- Je cuisinerais pour toi.

\- Tu as fait les courses au moins ? Se moqua Yoshiki.

Atsushi ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire le fit à sa place. Yoshiki termina sa bière. Atsushi fit de même. Sa main était toujours posée sur le bras du batteur qui ne chercha pas à s’en dégager. Lorsque les deux hommes eurent terminés, ils se levèrent et quittèrent ensemble le bar. Atsushi tenait toujours le bras de Yoshiki comme s’il avait peur que le blond s’en aille sans lui. Yoshiki ne le repoussa pas, pas même lorsque les doigts du chanteur glissèrent lentement vers son poignet puis jusqu’à sa main. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Yoshiki lorsqu’il sentit la main chaude du chanteur dans la sienne. Il ne chercha pas à le repousser. Avec le brun c’était inutile. Il était tellement compliqué ! Et  Yoshiki s’avouait déjà vaincu. Atsushi arrivait toujours à ses fins. L’espace d’un instant, le blond se demanda quelles étaient les réelles intentions du chanteur à son égard. Dans le fond, le pianiste le savait mais préférait ne pas y penser.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans la pénombre, empruntant les petites rues désertes pour fuir la foule et les regards intrigués. Leur trajet n’en fut que plus long mais ça  n’avait aucune importance. Yoshiki n’était pas pressé et n’avait aucun engagement pour le lendemain. Et puis de toute façon il n’avait personne qui ne l’attendait chez lui.

 

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble où Atsushi l’avait conduit quelques jours plus tôt. Yoshiki l’observa attentivement. Il donnait l’impression qu’il allait s’écrouler à tout moment. Le brun entraina le blond à l’intérieur et ils montèrent jusqu’au quatrième étage. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, Atsushi se tourna vers Yoshiki et lui dit :

\- Ouvre-la.

\- Et si je te dis que je l’ai laissé chez moi ? Rétorqua le batteur.

Les lèvres du chanteur s’étirèrent largement et le pianiste poussa un profond soupir avant de sortir cette petite clé qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis qu’Atsushi la lui avait confiée lorsqu’ils s’étaient quittés. Yoshiki déverrouilla la porte et entra le premier. Il faisait sombre et le blond chercha l’interrupteur du bout des doigts avant de se souvenir que chanteur n’avait pas mis d’ampoule au plafonnier. Le pianiste sentit le brun passer à côté de lui et marcher dans le noir. Yoshiki referma à clé derrière lui et attendit que son ami allume les bougies. Petit à petit, la lumière chassa les ténèbres dans le petit studio et lorsqu’Atsushi eut terminé d’allumer la dernière bougie, il se tourna vers le blond en déclarant :

\- Va donc prendre un bain, je m’occupe du diner.

\- Je n’ai pas de vêtement de rechange, rétorqua Yoshiki en posant son porte-document sur la table basse.

\- Je t’en prêterais.

Le blond acquiesça et suivit du regard le brun qui prenait la direction de l’espace cuisine. Yoshiki se rendit alors compte qu’Atsushi avait acheté un petit réfrigérateur. Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres du blond qui retira son manteau avant de passer dans la salle de bain qui elle aussi n’était éclairée que par des bougies.

 

Yoshiki se prélassait dans un bain moussant lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Le blond ne tourna pas la tête vers son visiteur. Cela ne pouvait qu’être Atsushi. Ce dernier s’assit sur le carrelage et lui tendit un verre de vin rouge. Yoshiki se redressa et le prit. Atsushi posa alors son verre sur le sol et attrapa une éponge avec laquelle il se mit en laver le dos du batteur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir d’aise tout en buvant son verre de vin. Il n’était même pas surpris. Il avait décidé de ne plus l’être avec cet étrange individu.

\- Ça sent bon, murmura finalement le pianiste.

\- J’espère que tu aimeras.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Sakurai ?

\- Je croyais te l’avoir dit.

\- Ah ?

Le brun se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Tu me plais et j’aimerais te connaitre.

Yoshiki sentit le souffle d’Atsushi contre son oreille, puis contre sa joue et le batteur ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait très vite. Atsushi était si près de lui ! Il crut l’espace d’un instant que le chanteur tenterait à nouveau de l’embrasser mais Atsushi se leva et quitta la salle de bain en emportant son verre de vin. Lorsqu’il entendit la porte se refermer sur le chanteur, Yoshiki s’autorisa à nouveau à respirer et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout ça était trop étrange pour lui et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce sentiment si agréable qui envahissait tout son corps lorsque le brun se tenait à ses côtés.

           

Yoshiki sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette posée sur ses épaules et des vêtements propres que le brun lui avait prêtés. Le diner était presque prêt et Yoshiki avait hâte de gouter à la cuisiner de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier était assis sur le matelas et fumait tout en buvant du vin. Yoshiki vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit même sa cigarette des lèvres. Atsushi se contenta de sourire avant de prendre la serviette qui était posée sur ses épaules pour lui sécher les cheveux. Yoshiki en profita pour attraper son porte-document qu’il ouvrit pour en sortir une liasse de partition.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ma vie.

Atsushi jeta un petit coup d’œil sur les notes jetées sur les partitions froissées avant de lui demander :

\- Il en manque ?

\- Tu as l’œil, rétorqua Yoshiki en souriant. Ce n’est qu’un dixième de ce que ça sera. Le reste est à la maison. Le début et la fin sont écrits mais pas le milieu. Enfin je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça fait un bout de temps que je bosse dessus. Ça sera quelque chose de grandiose !

\- J’en suis certain, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se lever.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Non ne bouge pas. Je m’occupe de tout.

Yoshiki acquiesça et sortit un crayon avant de se mettre à griffonner quelques notes qui lui étaient venues lorsqu’il prenait son bain. Parfois, le blond relevait la tête pour voir son ami mettre la table et leur préparer leurs assiettes. Quand tout fut prêt, Yoshiki lâcha ses feuilles et se rapprocha de la table basse. Atsushi lui avait déjà servi du vin. Yoshiki en but une grande gorgée avant de commencer à manger. Le brun s’avérait être un vrai cordon bleu et Yoshiki se régala !

\- Je pensais que tu étais du genre à ne pas savoir cuisiner, excuse-moi d’avoir cru ça, déclara le blond la bouche pleine.

\- Je cuisinerais chaque fois que tu viendras.

Yoshiki suspendit son geste et l’interrogea du regard. Un léger sourire était imprimé sur les lèvres du brun. Le blond y répondit timidement avant de lui dire :

\- Ne me fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

\- Je te le promets.

Le sourire de Yoshiki s’étira un peu plus alors que ses joues s’empourpraient. Il était à chaque fois un peu gêné lorsqu’Atsushi prenait cet air très sérieux et il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Les deux hommes continuèrent de diner en silence. Yoshiki fixait son assiette de peur de croiser le regard de cet homme qui le troublait comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait avant lui. D’une certaine façon, Atsushi lui plaisait même s’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir assumer les implications qu’entrainait ce sentiment qui ne faisait que grandir chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur lui.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminés, Yoshiki voulut débarrasser mais le chanteur lui demanda de le laisser faire et lui conseilla plutôt de retourner à ses partitions. Lorsqu’Atsushi eut terminé de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle, il rejoignit Yoshiki qui s’était étendu sur le matelas pour griffonner sur ses feuilles volantes tout en écoutant de temps en temps son dictaphone. Le brun l’observa un instant. Le blond semblait si concentré dans son travail qu’il n’osait pas le déranger. Le regard d’Atsushi se posa d’abord sur le visage concentré du pianiste avant de glisser sur les cheveux décolorés de Yoshiki qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Son regard navigua ensuite sur son dos puis plus bas et le brun sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement alors qu’une tension bien différente naissait dans une toute autre partie de son anatomie. Soudain, Yoshiki tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Le chanteur y répondit faiblement avant de venir s’assoir à côté de lui. Il ne devait pas l’effrayer mais surtout il ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- C’est bizarre, commença Yoshiki en lâchant son crayon tout en se tournant vers son ami, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu d’inspiration pour ce morceau.

\- Vraiment ?

Yoshiki hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Je crois que ça doit bien faire trois ans que je travaille dessus et ce n’est toujours pas terminé.

\- En tout cas, ça n’a pas l’air d’être une simplement chanson.

\- Non, c’est plus que ça. C’est ma vie. Enfin je crois. En faite, je ne sais pas trop. Tout est dans ma tête mais ça me prend un temps fou pour tout écrire !

Le sourire d’Atsushi se fit plus large.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu trouves l’inspiration ici, raison de plus pour rester avec moi, répondit le brun.

\- Mouais, fit le blond en réprimant un sourire. Tu fais quelque chose demain ?

\- Je peux tout annuler pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Va faire ce que tu as à faire. Si tu permets, j’aimerais rester ici pour…

\- Tu es ici chez toi, coupa-t-il en posant son index contre les lèvres de Yoshiki. Demain, je dois faire un saut à la radio en milieu d’après-midi mais je te promets de faire vite.

Yoshiki acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son dictaphone qu’il colla contre son oreille. Atsushi le regarda un instant avant de s’allonger à côté de lui. Yoshiki posa alors sa tête contre son épaule et les deux hommes passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit de cette manière. Yoshiki travaillant à la lueur des bougies, Atsushi le contemplant tout en buvant du vin.

 

Lorsque Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était allongé contre Atsushi qui avait passé un bras autour de lui. Le brun ne dormait pas. Yoshiki n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Le chanteur était en train de lui caresser les cheveux tout en le contemplant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du batteur. Quelle drôle de relation ils entretenaient quand même ! Les gens trouvaient déjà son amitié avec Toshi ambigüe alors s’ils apprenaient pour lui et Atsushi Sakurai…

\- Tu sais ce qu’il manque ici ? Demanda Yoshiki sans se dégager de ses bras.

\- Non.

\- Un miroir.

\- Tu veux un miroir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Où veux-tu le mettre ?

\- Peut-être sur le mur d’en face.

\- Comme ça, chaque fois que nous nous réveillerons, nous pourrons nous voir… L’idée me plait.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais souvent dormir ici ?

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir finir ta chanson ailleurs qu’ici ?

\- Si j’emmenais le reste des partitions, il y en aurait partout.

\- Quelle magnifique décoration ça serait !

\- Tu es bête Sakurai.

\- Non juste fou.

\- Fou ?

Fou d’amour voulut-il répondre mais il se contenta de sourire. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer. Il avait bien trop peur de le faire fuir. Cependant, il resserra son bras autour de la taille de blond qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui pour finir sa nuit. Quelle étrange amitié les unissait. Quoique ce n’était peut-être pas tout à fait de l’amitié mais Yoshiki préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent compliquées. Il voulait juste apprécier chaque instant passé avec le chanteur de Buck Tick.  

Ils trainèrent au lit jusqu’à midi puis Atsushi se décida à leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Yoshiki resta couché et continua d’écrire. Il ne s’arrêta que pour déjeuner puis retourna s’étendre sur le sol. Le brun remit de l’ordre dans le petit studio puis vint s’allonger à côté de lui. Le batteur se blottît immédiatement contre lui. Lorsqu’Atsushi était près de lui, il sentait l’inspiration revenir en même temps que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. D’ailleurs, une ébauche de titre lui venait pour cette chanson qui serait le chef d’œuvre de sa vie...

Atsushi n’avait qu’un rendez-vous aujourd’hui. L’enregistrement d’une interview à la radio. Il devait d’ailleurs rejoindre Imai pour 15h. L’idée de se faire porter malade pour rester auprès du pianiste lui effleura l’esprit mais Yoshiki le lui interdit. Il l’accompagna même jusqu’à la porte pour être sûr qu’il s’en aille.

\- Allé ! Dégage ! S’exclama le blond qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du studio. Je travaillerais mieux quand je serais tout seul.

\- Menteur.

\- Évidemment que je mens mais que veux-tu que je dise d’autre ?

\- Que tu veux que je reste avec toi.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas alors vas-y. Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu reviendras me donner de l’inspiration.

\- Alors je ferais vite.

Sur ces mots, Atsushi se pencha vers lui et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Surpris, Yoshiki ne réagit pas. Le brun étira largement ses lèvres et s’en alla tout en le saluant. Lorsque le chanteur eut disparu dans les escaliers, Yoshiki porta sa main à ses lèvres et les frôla doucement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre…

 

Il faisait nuit lorsqu’Atsushi poussa la porte du petit studio. Il n’était pas certain d’y trouver Yoshiki. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait été retenu à l’extérieur bien plus longtemps que prévu et craignait que le blond ne l’ait pas attendu. Il faisait très sombre à l’intérieur et il n’y avait pas un bruit. Yoshiki était sans doute parti. Un léger soupir traversa les lèvres du chanteur qui verrouilla derrière lui. Si Yoshiki n’était pas là, il n’avait aucune raison de rester ici cette nuit. Atsushi posa ses affaires dans l’entrée et commença à allumer les bougies. Petit à petit son studio se remplit d’une lumière douce et chaude. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette tassée sur son matelas, son cœur rata un battement. Yoshiki était resté et il s’était endormi. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui alla poser son encombrant paquet contre le mur en face du matelas. Il retira ensuite son manteau et s’assit à côté du musicien endormi. Il dégagea son visage des mèches qui y avaient glissé et le trouva magnifique. Après avoir hésité, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le pianiste entrouvrit alors les yeux tout en souriant.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le blond tout en se frottant un œil avant de se redresser.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Tu m’as manqué, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Toi aussi.

Sur ces mots, le brun encadra son visage avec ses mains et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Yoshiki ne le repoussa pas. Officiellement, il n’était pas assez réveillé pour ça. Officieusement, il adorait le contacte des lèvres du brun contre les siennes. Il adorait sentir sa langue contre la sienne mais aussi le goût de sa salive. Atsushi avait encore fumé et bu du vin. Il était incorrigible. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Yoshiki posa les yeux sur le grand miroir que le chanteur avait posé contre le mur, celui faisant face au matelas.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû, murmura le batteur.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non, j’ai déjà mangé.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Demanda-t-il en posa une main contre sa joue.

\- Un peu, soupira Yoshiki en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Alors dormons.

Le blond acquiesça. Le brun se déshabilla puis se glissa sous les draps et serra Yoshiki contre lui. Le pianiste ne tarda pas à s’endormir dans ses bras. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et Atsushi le contempla longuement. Il ne se lassait pas de regarder son beau visage. Finalement, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se mettre à fixer le miroir et le reflet qu’il lui renvoyait. Au fond de lui, Atsushi savait que tout ceci n’était qu’un merveilleux rêve qui ne durait pas éternellement. Cependant, avant qu’il ne prenne fin, il voulait encore en profiter et garder le pianiste le plus longtemps contre lui.

« Face au miroir, je me suis assoupi avec toi... »

Ces quelques mots n’avaient pour le moment aucun sens et pourtant, le brun savait qu’un jour, il écrirait avec, l’épilogue de cet amour naissant.  

 

 

Les jours passèrent et bientôt Noël arriva drapé d’un épais manteau blanc. Yoshiki passait la moitié de son temps entre son appartement et cette chambre où Atsushi et lui se donnaient régulièrement rendez-vous en secret loin des regards du monde extérieur. Ils composaient ensemble, parlaient, buvaient et écrivaient. Yoshiki sentait qu’à ses côtés, il pourrait finir cette chanson qui n’avait pas de titre définitif mais qui serait sans aucun doute l’œuvre de sa vie. Atsushi pouvait l’écouter en parler pendant des heures. Il ne se lassait jamais de l’entendre. Il aimait le son de sa voix, il aimait ses conversations mais surtout il l’aimait tout court. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour le lui dire. Il ne pouvait que tenter de lui faire comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments à travers ses étreintes et ses baisers. Malheureusement pour lui, Yoshiki ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Pour le pianiste, le brun s’amusait avec lui à un jeu ambigu et étrange mais en aucun cas il ne s’agissait d’amour. Leur relation était par conséquent chaste et platonique mais elle était également nouvelle et pour l’heure le chanteur s’en contentait. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Yoshiki avait encore passé la nuit avec lui. Petit à petit, le blond avait fini par s’installer dans ce petit studio. Atsushi en avait fait autant. Lui qui l’avait loué à l’origine pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même, voilà que son sanctuaire s’était transformé en nid d’amour. Il n’en était pas pour autant mécontent bien au contraire. Lorsque Yoshiki et lui se retrouvaient ici, le reste du monde et même le temps n’avaient plus aucune importance.

Atsushi avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. C’était toujours lui qui cuisinait. Il ne voulait jamais que le blond s’en occupe. Yoshiki était ici pour avoir de l’inspiration et le brun voulait qu’il se consacre à sa musique. Secrètement, Atsushi espérait que cette chanson ne voit jamais le jour de sorte que Yoshiki soit obligé de rester ici avec lui pour toujours. Naïf espoir auquel il s’accrochait de peur qu’un jour le batteur ne le quitte lui et leur chambre secrète.

\- Je passe Noël chez ma mère, déclara Yoshiki. Normalement, j’aurais dû la rejoindre en début de semaine mais…

\- Tu as préféré resté avec moi.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas et garda les yeux baissés sur son bol alors qu’un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Après une minute de silence durant laquelle Atsushi le contempla en souriant, Yoshiki releva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

\- Tu sais bien que quand j’ai de l’inspiration…

\- Je sais mais j’ai cru comprendre que j’étais ta muse.

\- N’exagère pas non plus. Le studio miteux y est pour beaucoup, rétorqua-t-il en prenant un petit air boudeur.

Atsushi ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? 

\- Yoshiki ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Rentre voir ta mère. C’est important, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle du batteur.

\- Tu veux venir ? Demanda timidement Yoshiki.

Atsushi lui adressa un regard surpris et le blond piqua du nez sur son bol en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je veux dire… te connaissant tu vas passer Noël à picoler ici et…

\- Et toi que diras-tu à ta mère ? Tu vas enfin lui avouer qu’entre Toshi et toi c’est fini et que je suis ton nouveau petit-ami ? C’est peut-être un peu tôt pour ce genre de présentation, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, nous n’avons même pas encore consommé notre union.

\- T’es bête Sakurai quand tu t’y mets, rétorqua Yoshiki un peu vexé.

\- C’est ta mère et c’est important que vous preniez du temps rien que tout les deux.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas passer la nuit à boire du vin ? Tu ne resteras pas non plus tout seul ici ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai pas l’air mais j’ai une vie et des amis.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as une vie en dehors de moi et de cette chambre ? Se moqua le blond.

\- Mais si tu es jaloux des autres, je peux tout quitter pour toi, rétorqua le brun en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- C’est tentant, répondit Yoshiki sans retirer sa main. Mais tu me le promets ?

\- De tout quitter pout toi ?

\- Mais non idiot ! De ne pas rester ici tout seul à boire comme un ivrogne.

\- Je te promets d’être sage jusqu’à ton retour.

\- Ne drague pas trop pendant mon absence.

\- Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, les autres ne comptent pas, tu devrais le savoir.

\- T’es bête quand tu t’y mets Sakurai.

\- Je suis juste amoureux.

\- Amoureux ? Vraiment ? Rien que ça ? Se moqua Yoshiki. Pas de moi j’espère.

\- Et si c’était le cas ? Demanda le brun très sérieusement.

Le blond cessa de rire. Le regard qu’Atsushi posait sur lui l’inquiétait, non il lui faisait plutôt peur.

\- Et si j’étais vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, Yoshiki ?

\- Est-ce que c’est possible ?

\- Et si c’était le cas ?

\- Est-ce que c’est le cas ? Demanda le pianiste d’une voix presque tremblante.

Atsushi ne répondit pas. Yoshiki resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Finalement, il préférait que le chanteur ne lui réponde pas.

\- Je reviendrais dans trois jours, murmura Yoshiki d’une voix faible. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Je t’attendrais Yoshiki, répondit le brun en déposa un baiser sur sa main.

Le blond sourit faiblement et termina de manger. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires et lorsqu’il fut prêt, Atsushi le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte. Le brun s’appuya contre le chambranle. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Yoshiki avait pris l’habitude qu’Atsushi l’embrasse soudainement mais cette fois-ci le brun ne bougea pas. Après quelques secondes d’attente, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et effaça la courte distance qui les séparait pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur. Lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, il encra son regard dans le sien et lui murmura :

\- Je reviendrais très vite Sakurai. Je te le promets. Je te laisse mes partitions en otages.

\- Reviens-moi vite, souffla le brun avant de lui donner ce langoureux baiser que Yoshiki avait tant attendu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Face au miroir, je me suis assoupi avec toi... » : Cette phrase fait référence à la chanson Dress qui n'a pas encore été écrite.


	3. Chapter 3

Atsushi se servit un autre verre de vin. Il était presque minuit. Noël touchait à sa fin. Il avait passé la nuit du 24 et la journée du 25 seul, enfermé dans leur chambre secrète. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait d’ailleurs décliné toutes les invitations qu’on lui avait adressées. Il voulait juste boire et l’attendre ici. Yoshiki ne serait pas de retour avant au moins deux jours mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Il l’attendrait tout en griffonnant sur des feuilles volantes à quel point il se mourait d’amour pour lui. Jamais il n’avait ressenti une telle passion. Peut-être parce que d’une certaine manière le blond lui résistait et refusait de se donner à lui. Non y avait autre chose. Atsushi leva son verre et observa le liquide rouge. Il avait beaucoup bu cette nuit mais cela n’avait aucune importance…

Un bruit attira son attention. Il était à peine perceptible. Lorsque le brun releva les yeux vers la porte, son cœur rata un battement. Il était là, debout dans l’entrée et l’observait avec inquiétude. Atsushi posa lourdement son verre sur la table basse avant de se lever maladroitement. Il marcha d’un pas hésitant vers la porte d’entrée. Yoshiki venait de la refermer à clé. Le brun se planta devant lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que le chanteur ne lui dise :

\- Nous ne sommes que le 25 et tu n’étais pas sensé rentrer le 27.

\- Et toi ? Tu n’étais pas sensé être chez toi ? Que fais-tu ici, Sakurai ?

Atsushi baissa les yeux tout en souriant légèrement. Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Yoshiki contre sa joue. Le blond s’était considérablement rapproché de lui. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes lorsqu’il lui murmura :

\- J’avais besoin d’être ici. J’avais envie d’écrire et ma mère m’a renvoyé chez moi. Elle dit que je suis insupportable quand j’ai envie de créer. Un vrai lion en cage. Elle te passe aussi le bonjour.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Non. Elle a simplement deviné qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans ma vie.

\- Je fais donc parti de ta vie…

\- Bien sûr puisque tu es ma muse.

Les lèvres d’Atsushi s’étirèrent. Ce n’était pas exactement la réponse qu’il attendait mais il s’en contenterait pour le moment. Le brun posa une main derrière la nuque du pianiste avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser. Le plus long qu’ils aient partagé jusqu’à présent. Yoshiki crispa ses doigts sur son t-shirt. Son cœur battait la chamade tout comme celui du chanteur. Il pouvait le sentir tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce qui se passait entre eux était complètement fou. Il n’avait jamais vécu une telle alchimie. Lorsqu’il était près du chanteur de Buck Tick, il sentait qu’il pouvait aller au bout de cette chanson. Il avait besoin d’Atsushi et c’était la seule chose dont il était certain.

\- Tu es ma muse Sakurai, murmura Yoshiki entre deux baisers. J’ai besoin que tu m’inspires. J’ai besoin de toi pour finir cette monstrueuse composition. Quand tu n’es pas là… quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je n’arrive à rien. Alors laisse-moi rester près de toi jusqu’à ce que j’en vienne à bout.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ?

\- Oublie-ça. Je serais là, auprès de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Leur histoire commençait à peine mais Atsushi en voyait déjà la fin. En effet, plus Yoshiki se rapprochait de lui plus il avançait dans sa composition… et lorsqu’il l’achèverait, leur histoire prendrait également fin. C’était inévitable. Le chanteur le savait. Il n’était pas son amant, il n’était même pas son ami. Il n’était que sa muse, aussi éphémère que l’inspiration dans la vie de ce grand compositeur.

 

 

Les jours et les nuits se transformèrent rapidement en semaine puis en mois. Certains plus difficiles que d’autre pour Yoshiki qui avait vu sa vie radicalement changer en même temps que son groupe. X s’appelait désormais X Japan et Taiji les avait quittés. Après une petite période de flottement et d’incertitude, Heath était arrivé. Yoshiki parlait souvent de lui à Atsushi qui ne répondait jamais. Parfois, Yoshiki se moquait de lui en le traitant de jaloux. Atsushi ne répondait pas non plus car c’était vrai. Il sentait qu’un autre prenait petit à petit sa place dans le cœur et la vie de Yoshiki. Il sentait le blond s’éloigner de lui mais le chanteur n’en était finalement pas vraiment surpris. Sa chanson était à présent terminée et il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait. Il avait toujours su qu’entre Yoshiki et lui, ça ne serait jamais pour la vie. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps. Quand le blond le quitterait-il pour de bon ? Il ne savait pas encore. Il avait d’abord cru qu’il le ferait une fois sa composition terminée mais elle n’était pas encore parfaite et Yoshiki était perfectionniste. Il y avait également eu cette demo tape. Là encore la chanson n’était pas encore aboutie. Un mini album était en préparation et il serait certainement suivi par une quantité de live. Une tournée aussi grandiose… ça ne pourrait qu’être la fin. Mais Atsushi s’était fait une raison. Dès le début il avait compris les règles et les avait acceptés. Yoshiki ne serait jamais à lui en dehors de ces murs. D’ailleurs, ils ne se fréquentaient jamais à l’extérieur. Quand ils se croisaient dans la rue ou dans sur un plateau télé, ils se regardaient, s’échangeaient un sourire mais ne se parlaient jamais. Personne ne devait connaitre leur secret. Ces moments enfermés dans cette chambre étaient les leurs et Atsushi les gardait jalousement caché au fond de son cœur.

\- Face au miroir, je me suis assoupi avec toi…

\- Tu fredonnes souvent cet air ces derniers temps, murmura Yoshiki. C’est une nouvelle chanson ?

\- Peut-être. On verra.

\- J’espère qu’elle ne finira pas à la poubelle.

\- J’espère qu’elle finira à la poubelle.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me contraries Sakurai, soupira Yoshiki.

\- Parce que j’aime quand tu te mets en colère, répondit le brun en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Yoshiki esquissa un sourire tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir qui faisait face au matelas. Depuis le temps, ils ne s’étaient jamais donné la peine d’acheter un vrai lit. Ils avaient décoré petit à petit le studio et l’avaient meublé mais n’avaient ni touché au matelas, ni au miroir.  

\- Le rythme va s’accélérer. Je ne pourrais pratiquement plus venir. Sakurai ? Tu m’écoutes ?

\- Je sais, murmura le brun en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

Yoshiki ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque. C’était sans doute la dernière fois qu’ils dormaient ensemble. Yoshiki envisageait de revenir mais il ne pourrait plus passer ses nuits ici. Le temps allait lui manquer et puis sa composition était terminée. Elle faisait presque trente minutes et il avait mis quatre ans pour l’écrire. Les premières années avaient été laborieuses et puis Atsushi était entré dans sa vie et l’avait enfermé un soir ici. Depuis, Yoshiki n’avait cessé d’avoir l’inspiration pour cette chanson unique, cet hymne à la vie, ce chef d’œuvre dans lequel il avait mis son âme et peut-être également son amour. Il ne savait plus vraiment, non en faite il avait toujours eu peur de le savoir. Il était peut-être tout simplement lâche. Un peu comme lorsqu’il disait qu’il reviendrait quand même ici. Il savait dans le fond qu’il ne pourrait pas. Il savait que c’était la dernière fois qu’il sentait les bras du brun autour de lui, son torse nu contre son dos, son souffle contre sa peau. Et si pour la dernière fois, il s’autorisait à aller plus loin ? L’idée lui effleura l’esprit et il chercha le regard du brun dans le reflet du miroir sans succès. Atsushi était trop occupé à le contempler, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts et souriant avec tendresse ou plutôt avec amour.  

\- Sakurai, souffla le blond en se retourna légèrement vers lui.

\- Je sais, rétorqua le chanteur en soudant leurs lèvres.

Ce baiser fut bien différent des autres. Il était à la fois passionné et triste comme s’il était le dernier. Yoshiki le sentit et son cœur se serra. Ce n’était pourtant pas Atsushi qui allait le quitter. Il le savait et se maudissait d’avoir choisi une voie qui allait l’éloigner de ce beau brun qui l’avait enfermé une nuit avec lui dans cette chambre secrète. Malheureusement, Atsushi ne pouvait plus le garder prisonnier. Yoshiki n’avait plus besoin de lui. Il devait recouvrer sa liberté et montrer à tous le fruit de son travail. Lorsque leur baiser s’acheva, Yoshiki se retourna complètement vers lui et se blottit contre son torse. Atsushi resserra ses bras sur lui et le serra aussi fort qu’il put. C’était la dernière fois qu’ils se retrouvaient ici. C’était inévitable et puis il l’avait su dès que Yoshiki avait trouvé l’inspiration dans ce sordide studio. Dès l’instant où Atsushi était devenu sa muse, l’espoir d’une vie à deux s’était envolé. Ce n’était de toute façon qu’un doux rêve impossible qu’il avait chéri en secret.

\- Je regrette tellement, murmura Yoshiki.

\- De m’avoir suivi ici ?

\- Non d’avoir fini cette chanson.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. C’était sans doute la plus belle déclaration d’amour que le blond pouvait lui faire. Regretter d’avoir finit ce chef d’œuvre, envisager de brûler cette chanson pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras, c’était plus qu’Atsushi n’aurait pu espérer.

\- Je suis content que tu l’ais fini, répondit le brun en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Ne dis pas ça, rétorqua Yoshiki en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

\- Si, parce que maintenant je peux t’aimer sans avoir peur de te faire fuir toi et ton inspiration.

Yoshiki ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa un court instant se demandant s’il était sérieux ou pas. Finalement, le blond décida que oui et lui murmura sur un ton de défit :

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends, Sakurai ? Il te faut une invitation pour m’aimer ?

Le brun retint un petit rire. Yoshiki également. Son cœur n’en battait pas moins vite. Il avait peur mais il était sûr de lui, de toute façon il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il savait que s’il le lui demandait, Atsushi s’arrêterait mais Yoshiki n’en avait pas envie. Il savait qu’ils ne se reverraient probablement plus et avait envie d’aller jusqu’au bout de leur histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle se termine de cette façon et qu’ils aient des regrets.

Atsushi se montra doux, prenant tout son temps et laissant à son amant la possibilité de changer d’avis.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? Demanda brusquement Yoshiki alors que le brun le surplombait.

\- Est-ce que ça a de l’importance ?

\- Non mais je veux dire avec un homme ?

\- Est-ce que ça a de l’importance ?

\- Sakurai… pourquoi ne peux-tu pas répondre normalement à mes questions.

Pour toute réponse, le brun souda leurs lèvres. Ce n’était plus vraiment le moment de parler de ça. Atsushi attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps et puis il avait le naïf espoir qu’après ça, Yoshiki lui appartienne pour toujours. Il se berçait d’illusion, il le savait mais ça n’avait plus aucune importance tant que le blond le laissait l’aimer. Et il l’aima longuement. Prenant son temps pour découvrir et mémoriser chaque partie de son corps. Yoshiki était tellement beau, tellement envoutant. Il était tel qu’il se l’était toujours imaginé et l’espace d’un instant il était à lui dans son entier.

Atsushi l’aima encore et encore, ne se lassant jamais de parcourir ce corps qu’il avait si longtemps convoité et qui s’offrait enfin à lui. Yoshiki aima chacune de ses étreintes, chacune des sensations que le brun lui fit découvrir. Au début, il avait eu peur et un peu honte mais il avait fini par se laisser aller, oubliant toutes les convenances et la morale pour se perdre dans les méandres d’un plaisir interdit. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation plus tôt. Il en voulait presqu’à Atsushi ne pas avoir été plus insistant et de ne pas s’être montré plus pressant. Pourquoi avoir attendu la fin ? D’ailleurs comment pourrait-il le quitter après ça ?

Ils s’aimèrent pendant des heures jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Yoshiki n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait savouré et aimé chaque instant au point d’en avoir oublié ses engagements de la journée. Mais tout ça n’avait aucune importance. Le reste du monde importait peu tant qu’il pouvait se perdre dans les bras de ce beau ténébreux. Atsushi était décidément diabolique et céder à ses avances ne rendait leur séparation que plus douloureuse. Au comble du plaisir, Yoshiki en venait presque à vouloir tout plaquer pour rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Il aurait aimé qu’à l’instar de leur première nuit ici, Atsushi le séquestre et l’empêche de s’en aller. Malheureusement le brun ne le ferait pas. C’était à Yoshiki de décider de la vie qu’il voulait mener. C’était à lui de choisir si sa muse n’était pas en réalité l’amour de sa vie.

 

Il n’était pas loin de vingt et une heures lorsque Yoshiki s’arracha aux bras de son amant pour s’habiller. Atsushi le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas qu’il s’en aille mais il savait que c’était inévitable. Yoshiki avait un vol de nuit à prendre et puis il avait déjà manqué plusieurs rendez-vous pour rester avec lui. Atsushi savait également que s’il le lui demandait, s’il insistait, Yoshiki resterait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il l’aimait trop. Et puis le blond ne devait pas rester sous la contrainte. C’était à lui de décider de rester ou non.

Une fois prêt, le blond s’agenouilla sur le matelas. Atsushi s’était redressé pour fumer et boire du vin. Il ne s’était pas donné la peine de s’habiller et n’était couvert que par un drap. Yoshiki hésita puis encadra son visage avec ses mains tremblantes :

\- Je reviendrais, je te le promets Sakurai.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, rétorqua le brun en esquissant un pâle sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas un adieu Sakurai. Je te le promets, répéta le blond en pressant ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes.

Alors qu’il éloignait son visage du sien, Atsushi souda à nouveau leurs lèvres et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Il ne voulait pas qu’il s’en aille. Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s’achève de cette façon mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Il était égoïste mais pas à ce point. Et puis, il l’aimait et Yoshiki aussi l’aimait à sa façon. Après tout, ne s’était-il pas donné à lui ?

\- Et si cette chambre disparaissait ? Demanda le brun lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

\- Il n’y a aucune raison qu’elle disparaisse, sauf si c’est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Alors promets-moi de continuer à me laisser t’aimer tant que notre chambre existera.

\- Je te le promets Sakurai.

Le brun acquiesça et après un dernier baiser, il le laissa s’en aller. Il ne l’accompagna pas jusqu’à la porte, c’était trop dur. Il resta assis sur le matelas, sous les draps tachés par leurs ébats. Ils s’étaient aimés mais à présent tout était terminé. Sakurai vida sa coupe et la posa sur le sol avant d’attraper sa bouteille de vin. Il ne remplit pas son verre avec, il la porta directement à ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de boire pour oublier. D’ailleurs, cette promesse ils l’oublieraient vite tous les deux car bientôt cette chambre n’existerait plus…

 

*

 

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du batteur qui releva les yeux de ses partitions pour balayer la pièce du regard. Les autres étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps et une fois de plus il était le dernier. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui d’y aller ? Quoique personne ne l’attendait chez lui à moins que…Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se mettait à penser à une promesse qu’il avait faite et qu’il n’avait pas encore tenue. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas vu Atsushi ? Plusieurs semaines déjà… Le blond jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il n’était pas encore vingt heures et il avait encore des choses à finir mais ce n’était pas urgent alors peut-être qu’il pouvait s’accorder une pause pour…

La porte s’ouvrit à cet instant précis et Yoshiki sursauta avant de relever les yeux vers hide qui lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui tendre une grosse enveloppe en déclarant :

\- Cadeau !

Yoshiki prit le paquet tout en regardant son ami avec surprise et curiosité.

\- Tu n’étais pas rentré chez toi ? Demanda le batteur.

\- J’étais parti rejoindre un ami pour prendre un verre.

\- Un verre ? répéta le blond d’un ton septique.

\- Bon ok, plusieurs verres ! S’exclama hide en retenant un petit rire. Bref, comme je passais par là pour rentrer chez moi, j’ai pensé que je pouvais m’arrêter pour te déposer ça.

Yoshiki l’interrogea du regard mais hide avait déjà tourné les talons pour s’en aller. Cependant, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, le guitariste ajouta :

\- C’est Imai de Buck Tick qui m’a donné ça pour toi tout à l’heure.

Hide lui adressa un petit signe de la main et s’en alla comme il était venu, laissant Yoshiki stupéfait, seul dans la salle de répétition avec cet étrange paquet.

\- Imai de Buck Tick…, murmura Yoshiki.

Le blond connaissait Imai de vu bien que les deux hommes ne se soient jamais vraiment côtoyés mais il savait qu’il était ami avec hide… Par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Imai avait demandé à hide de lui donner cette enveloppe. Elle était un peu lourde et le pianiste supposait qu’il y avait autre chose qu’une lettre à l’intérieur, mais quoi ? Soudain, Yoshiki réalisa que le véritable expéditeur était peut-être Atsushi. Le cœur battant et l’estomac noué, Yoshiki déchira le paquet pour en sortir une cassette. Il chercha au fond de l’enveloppe mais il n’y avait rien d’autre, pas de mot pas d’indication et surtout pas de signature. Le blond ne savait pas s’il devait être déçu ou pas. Il s’était imaginé qu’Atsushi lui avait peut-être écrit une longue lettre enflammée pour lui dire à quel point il l’aimait et qu’il lui manquait. L’idée le fit sourire en même temps qu’un petit pincement au cœur le ramena à la dure réalité. Ce n’était à Atsushi de faire le premier pas mais à lui. Il le savait et il n’y avait peut-être rien à chercher derrière ce cadeau qui venait peut-être tout simplement d’Imai et pas du chanteur.

\- Dress…, lut Yoshiki avant d’introduire la cassette dans un petit poste radio.

Le blond monta le volume et l’écouta très attentivement. Dès les premiers mots, ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer alors qu’il sentait un poids lui peser au fond de l’estomac.

«  ** _Face au miroir, je me suis assoupi avec toi._**  » 

Cette phrase, il l’avait déjà entendu et à plusieurs reprise même. Atsushi avait l’habitude de la murmurer lorsqu’il observait son reflet dans leur miroir. Alors cette cassette, ce n’était pas un cadeau d’Imai mais c’était Atsushi qui lui envoyait un message. Imai n’était qu’un intermédiaire à l’image de hide. Yoshiki commença à se ronger nerveusement l’ongle du pouce alors que la cassette continuait d’emplir la pièce de tristesse et de déception. Le blond savait qu’il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il ne l’avait pas fait exprès. Il avait comme toujours perdu la notion du temps et voilà que son amant le rappelait à l’ordre avec cette chanson pleine de tristesse et lourde de reproche.

Un sourire se forma malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Voilà qu’il se mettait à considérer le brun comme son amant… Non, Atsushi était bien plus que ça et Yoshiki sentait aux battements de son cœur qu’il l’aimait même s’il n’avait jamais su le lui dire.

Après le premier couplet, une larme roula sur sa joue et lorsque le morceau s’acheva, le blond retira la cassette et s’en alla en l’empotant avec lui. Dans sa précipitation, Yoshiki ne prit pas la peine d’éteindre ou de fermer derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas ses affaires. Rien n’avait de l’importance à ses yeux, sinon cette cassette qu’il serrait contre lui alors qu’il se précipitait à l’extérieur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait d’ailleurs perdu trop de temps et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pour lui mais surtout pour eux.

 

Le trajet jusqu’à ce qui avait été leur chambre secrète lui parut interminable. Yoshiki avait comme l’impression qu’il n’y arriverait jamais. Il se maudissait également de ne pas y être retourné plus tôt. D’ailleurs il ne pouvait pas croire qu’Atsushi le quitte de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n’en avait pas le droit, pas après l’avoir enfermé dans ce studio, pas après l’avoir aimé comme il l’avait fait.

Lorsqu’il arriva à destination, Yoshiki sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds alors que son visage se décomposait lentement. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. L’immeuble avait disparu. Il avait été démoli et il ne restait plus qu’un terrain vague. Leur chambre secrète n’existait plus et jamais il ne pourrait tenir sa promesse. Un léger sourire presque ironique se forma sur ses lèvres alors que les paroles de Dress lui revenaient en mémoire : «  ** _La promesse que nous nous étions faite ce jour-là, nous l'avons tous deux oubliée…_**  »

 

*

 

Les mois avaient passé et Art of Life avait été un véritable succès. Atsushi n’en avait jamais douté un seul instant. Yoshiki avait tellement travaillé sur cette composition. Chaque fois que le brun fermait les yeux, il pouvait revoir son amant griffonner sur ses partitions à la lueur des bougies de leur chambre secrète tout en buvant du vin qu’il lui resservait à chaque fois. Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres du chanteur. Il avait dit un jour à Yoshiki qui se plaignait qu’il ne lui fasse boire que du vin rouge :

\- Comme ça, chaque fois que tu seras loin de moi et que tu en boiras, tu penseras à moi.

Ce souvenir lui semblait si lointain, tout comme cette époque qu’il chérissait tant et qui avait été trop courte à son goût. D’ailleurs son seul et unique regret était de ne pas s’être montré suffisamment égoïste. Cette nuit-là, il aurait dû retenir Yoshiki. Il aurait dû lui demander de rester avec lui et il était persuadé que s’il l’avait fait, le blond serait resté. Ils auraient continués à s’aimer et la Terre entière aurait pu aller se faire voir car lorsqu’ils étaient dans leur chambre secrète, plus rien de comptait. Malheureusement, elle n’existait plus…

 

Atsushi était avachi dans le canapé et parcourait du regard le programme de la semaine lorsqu’Imai posa sur la table une enveloppe. Le chanteur releva les yeux vers lui et le guitariste déclara :

\- Si j’avais voulu être facteur, je ne serais pas devenu musicien.

Atsushi ne répondit pas et ramassa l’enveloppe. Il fixa longuement son ami, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de le laisser seul et Imai s’éloigna tout en soupirant d’exaspération. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi ne se téléphonaient-ils pas ? S’ils ne voulaient pas se rencontrer, ils pouvaient au moins faire l’effort de s’échanger leur adresse pour s’écrire ! Après tout, hide et lui n’allaient pas passer leur vie à jouer les facteurs.

Lorsqu’Imai fut suffisamment loin, Atsushi ouvrit l’enveloppe. Ce n’était pas la première qu’il recevait et elle ne serait sans doute pas la dernière à laquelle il répondrait, passant par Imai puis hide pour faire parvenir ses messages au blond. Imai râlait mais Atsushi savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui. D’ailleurs, son ami ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Imai ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il fabriquait avec Yoshiki. Il se contentait simplement de manifester une fausse mauvaise humeur comme pour le pousser à prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller voir le blond, ce qu’Atsushi se refusait de faire. Ce n’était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, c’était à Yoshiki d’honorer sa promesse même si le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment son amant allait s’y prendre. D’ailleurs après tout ce temps, pouvait-il encore le qualifier de cette manière ? Lui, en tout cas ne l’avait jamais remplacé mais qu’en était-il de Yoshiki ? Atsushi préférait ne pas y penser. Il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Cette fois-ci, il n’y avait pas de longue lettre, pas de déclaration, juste le prospectus d’une agence immobilière ainsi qu’un porteclé numéroté au bout duquel pendait une clé. Atsushi la serra dans la paume de sa main tout en fermant lentement les yeux. Il n’avait pas besoin de lire l’adresse, il la connaissait déjà. Le vieil immeuble avait été démoli et le terrain était longtemps resté en friche avant qu’une luxueuse résidence immobilière ne voit le jour. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’une étrange pensée lui traversait l’esprit. Yoshiki n’avait pas oublié sa promesse. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais peut-être qu’il serait finalement capable de la tenir…

 

Même adresse, même étage et même numéro de porte. C’était presque ironique. C’était même trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant, Atsushi se tenait debout devant la porte d’un petit studio qui faisait échos à cette chambre dans laquelle ils avaient appris à se connaitre mais surtout dans laquelle ils s’étaient aimés. C’était il y a longtemps mais Atsushi n’avait pas voulu compter. Le temps importait peu si leurs sentiments n’avaient pas changé.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu’il déverrouilla la porte et qu’il la poussa. Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon et l’intérieur était encore éclairé. Il n’y avait pas de rideau et le studio était à peine meublé. Sur la gauche, il y avait le coin cuisine, moderne et tout équipé mais ce qui attira l’attention du brun fut une bouteille de vin posée sur le plan de travail. Plus loin dans la pièce se trouvait une table basse, des partitions éparpillées ici et là mais surtout, il y avait un matelas posé à même le sol. Atsushi ferma lentement les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Tout ça n’était qu’un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il venait de la salle de bain. Le brun se déchaussa et retira son manteau. Il remarqua alors qu’il n’y avait pas d’ampoule au plafonnier et que des bougies trainaient ici et là. Le chanteur prit le temps de les allumer avant de remplir deux coupes de vin qu’il emporta avec lui dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière n’était éclairée que par des bougies. Quelqu’un avait retiré toutes les ampoules. Le brun tendit une coupe à Yoshiki qui prenait un bain. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond qui n’osa rien dire. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une grande gorgée de vin rouge alors que le brun commençait à lui laver le dos en silence. Tout était comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés et pourtant, le temps avait passé depuis ce fameux jour où ils s’étaient aimés.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, murmura finalement Yoshiki.

\- Il t’en aura quand même fallu du temps, rétorqua le brun avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

 

Fin 


End file.
